The Star Pirates of Penzance
by TrekDr
Summary: In which the doctor has finally his own spin off story to tell - he has been impatient. Busy finding a role in the alpha quadrant, some established and some new friendships develop. A chance to shine in the annual starfleet operetta. Will he be able to recover from C/7 and rekindle a friendship and will he get a chance for romance? Go on, give him a chance, give this fic a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**In which the doctor has his own spin off adventure. It absolutely fits within the story arc of the 'coming home with you' series, and is contemporaneous with 'crossing the rubicon' and 'the measure of our dreams' which are more J/C focussed.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **From** : Kathryn Janeway (captain voyager)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject** : names, projects, academy operetta.

Doctor, please can you consider your options of names. It makes it damn hard to PADD message you, and it is detracting from your case as an individual. I don't mind how you choose, be it a Tom led poll, or discuss with your 'father' Dr Zimmerman, but honestly, you need a name. you were our only doctor on voyager. doctor worked for you there, like captain meant only me.

Secondly, thankyou for your outline of how a anti-nanoprobe project might be developed, based on the preliminary work that you did following our first Borg encounter, and also the further derivations of the neurolytic pathogen. I have had discsussion with Dr Crusher, current Head of Starfleet Medical, who has arranged a secure laboratory for your investigations to progress. If you wish, there is a secondary area/restroom which could be converted into your own private office and space with holoemitters. She has approved you to continue to give medical care to the Voyager crew, and to be called to emergencies, but your attending starfleet medical will require further assessment. She has been a long term associate and friend of commander data, so I believe that she will be supportive.

Beverley has been reviewing suitable personnel to join your team, Seven will be a key member of personnel, and Icheb can consult when free from the can be requisitioned directly through Dr Crusher or myself. I would like to have a weekly briefing and twice weekly report. I hope that you find this satisfactory. There are to be no discussions outside the team, Dr Crusher, myself and the commander.

I am pleased to approve your visit to Dr Zimmerman with Lt Barclay. I have been asked to approve all crew who wish to travel off world. Do consider the thorny issue of a name.

The admiralty is keen that we offer an educational programme for admirals and captains on some of the non-classified actions we had in the delta quadrant. I am sure that you can draw together an interesting hour on delta quadrant medicine and the insights you have gained. Unfortunately all aspects of nanoprobe use are currently classified. This could become a more regular event if you wish to develop say a series of three lectures, as I am sure that starfleet medical will also be interested in your expertise. Each talk would need to be reviewed by Voyager senior staff first and then passed to the review board Admiral committee. It would, however, continue to enhance your reputation and deliver credibility to our assertions that you are an individual.

Finally, I enclose the flyer calling for auditions for the annual operetta production. There is a huge application for this each year, however, I am certain that you have both the skills and the reputation to be a champion for Voyager, and I will place a personal recommendation to that effect. Do It!

Kathryn

-0-0-0-

The doctor

I can hardly wait to discuss this news with Seven. The captain has passed onto me a call out for auditions. The academy and starfleet production. An operetta. She places her faith in me to represent Voyager here. I must call Reg and we can arrange auditions. He has an excellent baritone voice which complements my tenor. I hope to get a main role. Hmm, operetta, I prefer opera, but there are some fine operettas too. i had better research previous productions to prepare.

[starts humming 'largo al factotum' from the barber of seville]

Hmm, a name. How can I say that Schmullis still haunts me. Never mind!

Now, lecture series. How can I distil all my seven year acquired knowledge in just 3 hours? It will be impossible! Hmm, perhaps just the highlights of my brilliance. Curing the Vidian phage virus, exobiology with erm a guest hologram. 101 ways to save a recalcitrant captain? Oh, I have so many ideas! Perhaps after the highlight tour, I can produce with Seven a lecture series on medical uses of nanoprobes. I will add that to our project discussions. I wonder why the captain isn't wanting us to work on this as well? We would be in such demand, Seven Icheb and I. Hmm yes, in demand!

[sings out loud]

-0-0-0-

 **from** :Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **to** : Seven of Nine [annika hansen, voyager]

 **subject** : projects

Dear Seven.

I am delighted that the captain has assigned us research projects to work side by side. I have missed our conversations and will welcome the opportunity to re-establish our friendship. I believe you are also overdue a maintenance check on your interface requirements.

The captain has also suggested that I consider auditioning for the starfleet operetta, and I wondered with our shared musical enjoyment whether you would assist me in choosing an audition piece. Perhaps you would contemplate auditioning too?

In three days I leave to visit Dr Zimmerman. I suggest we schedule a meeting before this time to determine our requisitions, and to complete your health check. I would also like to offer you the listening ear of a friend to the adjustment to the alpha quadrant. I have had little interaction with other crewmembers bar the captain and lt torres, I would also appreciate the communication.

In friendship, Doctor.

 **from** :Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **to** : Reginald Barclay (Lt, Pathfinder project)

 **Subject** : starfleet operetta

Reg!

I am moving spaces within starfleet medical, and finally having a place assigned to me. I am appreciative of Captain Janeways circumstances, but a week in this cramped and impersonal space has been enough, and I am ready for my new area. I will also have full access of my mobile emitter again.

She has agreed my passage offworld with you to see Dr Zimmerman again. I presume that you will make all the arrangements.

More importantly, we should both audition for the starfleet operetta. I suggest we meet when you are next off duty and can book a holodeck for our practice. When I have the mobile emitter, we will have greater opportunity to associate.

In friendship, Doctor

 **from** :Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **to** : Kathryn Janeway (captain voyager)

 **Subject** : names, projects, academy operetta.

If names were so easy, then I would have such a designation. However, I see the point that you are making. I hope that you can make time in your busy schedule to meet with me. I would like to review the space and the project with you, and, truth be told, I am missing the level of companionship that I had aboard voyager. I do not wish to be overly insecure, as I am aware that I am one amongst many, but I will be pleased to have the mobile emitter again so that I can join the crew for some of the social events that you have kept me appraised of this week.

I am excited to start the project work as soon as possible, as well as the opportunity to present talks relating to my time in the delta quadrant, and I have a significant image repository to display. I have commenced my initial talk with a story of interspecies dialogue, and the relationship between myself and denara pel ultimately allowing both the limiting advancement of the phage, and also that rather nasty viral infection that caused your protracted shore leave. It could also be described as a paean to Klingons, as I have considered discussing our exobiology forays, though not mentioning the holographic assistant, and also the treatment of Nehret. I had considered giving instead a whole hour to the many and varied infections suffered by Ensign Kim, clearly anonymised, but felt you were unlikely to sanction this, particularly due to the proclivities that predisposed him to such a range of infections and symptoms.

I will definitely showcase my vocal talents for voyager, and have completed the audition paperwork, which I return to you for the authorising stamp.

Since you mentioned that you would be allowing me to provide medical care for Voyager, I wonder whether you would do me the honour of attending a medical without requiring the Commander to chase you around starfleet. Providing your medical care is likely to be seen as approval by the crew for my practice. It would certainly help while away the time if I saw many of them for their ongoing issues. I am aware that Ensign Baytart, for example, had his recent broken arm from an unfortunate altercation with a journalist set my starfleet medical rather than seeking my assistance.

In friendship, Doctor

-0-0-0-

The doctor

There, I have completed my initial requisitions for the laboratory equipment and supplies that will aid my research. The schematics of the laboratory and personal space as sent by the Captain seem more than adequate. In fact, the personal space is large enough to be subdivided into an office/consulting space with a biobed and appropriate resources for minor conditions as well as a private space that I can use as a sitting and relaxation area, with replicator for guest provisions. From the lab, there is an additional conference area that can be used by all the team for presentation and discussion. This is clearly viewed with importance for such a sizeable space to accommodate our needs.

[humming 'non pui andrai' from the marriage of figaro]

I move to my lecture series. Pondering, I wonder whether I should start with our macrovirus. I search my image database. Yes, I have some excellent images of the macrovirus in different stages, as well as the captain with her phaser rifle. Hmm, exciting, showcases my deductive reasoning, allows me to talk about Kes. Hmm. Viruses large and small! that will segue into Denara and from there to exobiology and then Miral. Yes, this is shaping up nicely.

A knock on the door and here is Reg.

'ah! Lt Barclay! How pleased am I to see you. Somewhat sooner that I had thought possible. Have you determined what role you would like to play in the operetta. I cannot decide which would suit my gravitas more. Perhaps the pirate king!'

'Doctor, d-d-do you know h-h-h-ow many people audition? I think that w-w-we should be h-h-h- content with the chorus.'

I am always surprised at how little confidence Reg has in expressing himself. 'Come, come reg! we may sing in the chorus, but we should aim high! Hmmm, shall we try on that stutter again?' it has been getting better. Reg shrugs and grins.

'I have the holodeck booked, let's practice. I can pick up something on the way. I have some holorecordings of past years' and with that, reg is off like a rabbit. I now need to wait until he transfers me across. I don't know how I managed without the holoemittor!

-0-0-0-

 **From** : B'Elanna Torres Paris (lieutenant, chief engineer, voyager)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject** : Brand new digs

The Captain has said that your new rooms are ready to be adapted for you tomorrow. I tried to comm you, but didn't get you this evening. If I come to your current room in the early afternoon – I will be bringing Miral – you could give both of us a health check, and I will fix the holo-emitters as you prefer them, transfer all the relevant programming to the new base.

We can then send out on the Voyager boards that you are open for business!

On the Miral front, how can I tell whether it is wind or reflux? She hates being laid down. I don't mind having her in the sling most of the day between us both, but it would be great if she could sleep in a cot. Tom and I are shattered. This might be normal, just it would be nice to be sure. Apparently Tom slept straight through from the start as a baby.

B'Elanna

 **From** : Alys Donovan (lieutenant, aide to Beverly Crusher, chief Starfleet medical)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject** : recognition of practising rights

Starfleet medical would like to confirm that you have practising rights within any and all of Starfleet medical facilities. You have the right to attend patients within the inpatient area, and will be expected to provide emergency cover as asked.

When you have confirmed your name, we will re-issue this, and then a yearly confirmation of continued right to practice subject to the usual annual appraisal and review.

Starfleet medical welcomes you to your rooms, where you have right to practice, and your research lab and your personal space. Your commbadge will act as ID to non-secure areas. We will ascertain how best to allow your access to restricted zones when not accompanied by a vouching Voyager member.

On behalf of Dr Crusher

 **From** : Sobar Ch'en (lieutenant, aide to Admiral T'rok, new technologies)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject** : mobile emitter

This will be returned to you at 13:00 hours. Please ensure that a member of Voyager crew is present to stand surety.

On behalf of Admiral T'rok

-0-0-0-

The Doctor

'Reg! this is exceptional!' the operetta playback on the holodeck is beyond my expectations. I do so hope to be part of this. The last year had Die fledermaus, and clearly skated close to the wind over a furore in the federation over a senior senator's multiple affairs with a variety of aides. This was particularly messy, and spilled out into a formal ball.

The quality of the singing is prodigious. 'Reg! we must practice, the audition format suggests a solo or duet. I was thinking duet.'

'are you sure? They audition on the strength of the weaker singer, I am inferior in tone?'

'I have it all planned!' I grin in anticipation at Reg's response to my genius. 'the pearl fisher's duet' I await his praise for something so well chosen to showcase our talents. Instead, he looks rather horrified. I know this will work, so I ask the holodeck to play a variety of versions from the twentieth century onwards. The music is haunting. I hum along, and before long reg has joined me.

By the time our slot is drawing to an end, Reg and I are making this duet our own.


	2. Chapter 2 - working with Seven

_The third week post return._

-0-0-0-

 **from** :Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **to** : Reginald Barclay (Lt, Pathfinder project)

 **Subject** : starfleet operetta

I have been listening through the playback from our last three practice sessions, and I am still concerned with the vocal quality. Are you practising for 2 hours each day? The practice schedule I drew up for you allowed this time without over straining your vocal chords. You are warming up correctly? If you come to my office, I can run a diagnostic to ensure the correct training programme.

Is it anticipated that we wear costume to the audition, or is the starfleet uniform correct?

Is there a necessity to act? I am not so sure of my acting skills. If this is the case, can you suggest something as our audition?

Shall I see you in my office at 21:30 for a vocal review? otherwise I now have my mobile emitter, and will meet you on the holodeck at 22:00

bello amico di canto

-0-0-

 **from** :Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **to** : Seven of Nine [annika hansen, voyager]

 **Subject** : projects

Seven, I am aware that you are sharing your time with the astrometric data project, but I wonder if you could increase your attendance at our laboratory currently. Although I feel honour bound to acquiesce to the joint wisdom of Dr Crusher and the captain, the combination of Dr's T'len and Tarlen is like attempting to mix oil and water, and currently needs your presence to form an emulsion. Their similarity of names belies their opposite working practices.

Or would it be possible to have a schedule? Not knowing whether you will be working on the astrometric project or here is deleterious to our team harmony. I am aware you had such freedom of movement on Voyager, but we have a wider team to consider. If I could be so bold, I would suggest that you spend your mornings here, and then consider the astrometric project during the afternoon.

I also wonder if you would be so kind in the evening to review the progress Reg and I are making on our audition piece, after the lecture on known gamma quadrant species part 2. Shall I come to your quarters to escort you?

The Doctor

-0-0-

 **from** :Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **to** : B'Elanna Torres Paris (lieutenant, chief engineer, voyager)

 **Subject** : Klingon colic

I hope that the regular hypospray is enabling Miral to settle better and engenders a peaceful night for you all. When Lt Paris visited yesterday to renew the replicator allocation, it was clear that sleep has been limited. I recall that Naomi Wildman also had severe colic for a while, and recall that Neelix placed the crib on an incline. This may also be useful. Be assured that this period of colic is shortlived, and within a month Miral should have better oesophageal sphincter control. Due to the super-agility of the Klingon stomach, a semi upright position for 2 hours following feeding should be sufficient.

On another subject, my mobile emitter is working within tolerable parameters within the starfleet facility. I did hope to visit other cities, and perhaps friends when they move out of starfleet accommodation in the future. Are you aware whether any limitations have been placed on emitter functionality? I managed the visit to Dr Zimmerman without crisis, but we were within starfleet facilities at all times. I am aware that my mobility is restricted currently due to debrief, and do not intend to break this curfew except with permission.

Speaking of debrief, my inaugural medical presentation is tomorrow, and I wonder if you would permit me to show images of the alien crustacean that latched onto you for survival. I do not plan to unveil my hologramatic accomplice, and to tell the truth, I believe I should offer you a sincere apology. Having attended the required readjustment lectures for the alpha quadrant, my knowledge of the background of the Cardassian war causes horror.

Yours, Doctor.

-0-0-0-

Seven

'doctor, it is inefficient to expect a response to your message when I will be attending the laboratory.' I chide him carefully, knowing that for both of us the entry into the alpha quadrant has been fraught with difficulty. 'It is as simple for me to deliver the message in person as it is to communicate electronically.' For an artificial lifeform, the doctor has advanced algorhythms for facial expressions. I believe the phrase is that his face has fallen. To my great relief, this has never been a literal statement, and there is not an expectation of a face actually falling to the ground. I believe crestfallen may be a more suitable description.

'however, I am responsive to the needs of this team and will attend mornings and then for an early evening debrief, after which we may attend such talks are useful, or promote cooperation with the alpha quadrant.' This project is in its infancy, and we have had only two days so far. The doctor responds positively to this, but there is clearly another agenda item.

he asks me about the recital piece he is singing with Reg. I believe that the composition is outside the skillset of Lt Barclay, and the emotional overtones are not best delivered by the doctor. However, it is a suitable musical selection. 'I will endeavour to assist the rehearsal with lt Barclay. Have you clarified the requirement for a prose audition selection?' i have not observed the doctor in any acting roles, unless you count the heavy handed approach to deception as the command hologram. Possibly acting will be where Lt Barclay is commendable.

I have some concerns with developing nanoprobe medical technology. My main concern being that currently Icheb and I are the only known sources of nanoprobes. Currently, most people are only aware that I have nanoprobes, as Captain Janeway has been a great pains to highlight that Icheb was prematurely taken from a maturation chamber and not fully developed, and lacks the full complement of essential Borg implants, such as the cortical node he donated. No-one has therefore asked about nanoprobes, and there has been no open disclosure. However, due to the detailed nature of the captains involvement in the crew, it must be available information contained within a restricted log.

Since the attempt by the Ferengi to acquire me or my nanoprobes in the delta quadrant, I have become aware that my life holds not just value as an individual, but unfortunately monetary value to the amount of 6 bars of latinum for every nanoprobe. Some 21.6 million bars of latinum. Enough to make abduction a consideration. Hence I have restricted my visits to Sweden, and am only meeting my Aunt here in starfleet. I keep out of the public eye. i have not raised this concern with the Captain, but I have discussed it both with my assigned counsellor and in debrief, and am assured of my safety.

I take a deep breath. The centering techniques the counsellor Rorvek, a vulcan, has prescribed are inefficient, but useful. For a vulcan, he is concerned that the lack of counsellor during my reclamation may have had a deleterious effect on not only my emotional, but also moral development. He is singularly unimpressed by the mentoring from either the captain or the doctor. He is calmly damning of the commander.

-0-0-0-

 **from** :B'Elanna Torres Paris (lieutenant, chief engineer, voyager)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject** : Klingon colic

I would have appreciated the knowledge of the cot incline somewhat earlier than this. Damn right Tom looks tired. We have had no significant amount of sleep in the last three weeks except at the weekend when Elizabeth has Miral in the afternoon. Then we sleep!

As for the upright position for two hours after feeds, you are aware that Miral feeds nearly every hour? I express milk for Elizabeth at the weekend, and for when Kathryn and Chakotay babysit for us, which they usually do for a couple of hours once or twice a week. It is like a constant red alert, but without the adrenaline to keep going.

The emitter should work fine. I am sitting with Kathryn, and she says she will drop by later to see how the project is starting. She also says that she doesn't recommend that you leave starfleet currently. Few people know about the emitter, but it would be a potential theft risk. She asks that you 'sit tight'.

We have also discussed the experience of the cytoplasmic lifeform. Unfortunately it was something the debrief was fairly caustic over today, so both Kathryn and I feel aggrieved. however. we both approve the use with reservations, that there must be no hint of an assistant, or who was used. the term is your 'exobiology database' Kathryn is keen to see how your lecture unfolds, and will be front row. Your apology is accepted.

B'Elanna

-0-0-

 **From** : Kathryn Janeway (captain voyager)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject** : bat'leth injury

Doctor, unfortunately i worked a little overhard with B'Elanna's bat'leth programme. clearly i am taking the exercise regime seriously. I did wonder whether it would be possible to see you when less people were around? comm me when it is a reasonable time to use the dermal and subdermal regenerator. I will aim to parry more blows next time.

I hope that you and Reg are making progress with your audition piece. The whole affair seems to be shrouded in mystery, but due to some theatrical winking, I am imagining at least some of the recent events involving Voyager will be alluded to, and I would hope that you could help keep me informed, and also tone down anything too untoward.

How are the projects settling in? Seven murmured something at lunch about micelles, I wasn't aware that lipid chemistry was part of the project, but i am prepared to be interested! Speaking of lunch, you should join the crew in the canteen now you have your mobile emitter. We have missed your regular presence.

Yours, Kathryn

-0-0-0-

The Doctor

Hmm, I am pleased that the senior crew still consider me as a colleague. I regularly see or hear from the Captain, Lt Torres Paris x 2, Icheb and Seven. I believe that the captain's suggestion of walking with Seven to the mess is well intentioned, and I intend to acquiesce, at least on some occasions. I comm the captain as 'the coast is clear' . our oil and water have spent a productive afternoon working with Seven's initial questions and have now left.

I was initially surprised by the initial direction that Seven has taken. She has asked that we consider what the nanoprobes have done in two events - firstly in radioactivity decontamination from the friendship one event, and secondly in the removal of toxins from the blood stream - in that case the synthehol from the embassador enabling him to greet his colleague sober. She wants us to study the mechanisms, break down the steps required and see if we can replicate a non-Borg nanobot to complete a similar task. She also wishes us to push the envelope of keeping nanoprobes in stasis, and what basic pre-programming they could have, and consider whether there are alternative artificial hosts. This last will require specific permissions, and perhaps is something to consider at a later date.

In her usual efficient manner Seven informed me that she had no intention of spending her alpha quadrant existance tied to a medical establishment for the benefit of strangers to be able to be milked of her nanoprobes. When I enquired of her plans, she raised her eyebrow at me and stated that her original anticipated outcome had been derailed, and she was biding her time before 'reconfiguring her expectations'.

For me, she wants us to hone a definitive step by step treatment to separate drones from the collective and to rehabilitate them physically. An illustrated holomanual. This is less research, but more an opportunity to rescue other drones where possible. As she said, nanoprobes are going to start to be a valuable commodity when domesticated.

Adding this to the research I am doing for the Captain, and the trickle of Voyager crewmen that come to my consulting room, and I am carving my space here in the alpha quadrant.

'doctor?' and here is the Captain

'do come in captain. How can I help you? It is some time since I have had to join you back together. The joys of being on Earth!' and I smile at her, particularly as she can now smile back with ease. She slinks in and perches uncomfortably on the biobed before divesting her top. The bruising is significant.

'so doctor, how is the project implementation proceding?' ah, so this is also a debrief.

I discuss Seven's plans, and the Captain is somewhat non-commital, but she is enthusiastic about the manual for drone rehabilitation and I have started the detailed analysis of the neurolytic pathogen to see whether it can be limited to interaction with Borg technology. I can see the captain's involuntary shudder remembering her couterpart's sacrifice.

I have also discussed wth Icheb working with him to see if we can use his nanoprobes altered to fight assimilation, and also, to release the hopefully modified neurolytic pathogen. Initially I would want them to be able to cause resistance to assimilation, and for it to fail. But it would be even better if it could help disconnect drones safely from the collective. I feel enthusiastic as I discuss it. It is the start of something much bigger. Talking to the captain has always enabled me to widen my parameters.

She questions me further on seven, and asks me to contact her if I have concerns. Seven's introduction to the alpha quadrant has affected her on many levels. She also tells me that Lt Torres will be visiting me to make sure my programme is locked form external tamper. Not that the captain expects it, but now I am working on high secrecy projects she wishes to protect me.

I finish as Sam comms the captain for girls night. No wonder the captain seems a different woman these days. More relaxed and more human.

As she leaves, she reminds me again that I need a name, and teases me that she will name me herself if I take too long.

-0-0-0-

Reg Barclay

I have been practising the duet in my head all day. I am limiting the voice practice to the timings the doctor has recommended. I have done the best that I can. I will continue to work hard on this, as I am so keen to be part of the production, but my voice does not rival the doctors.

As for a prose audition section, this is optional. However, I am going to suggest to the doctor we do this too. Since the production is as much acting as singing, I am going to suggest we do a more physical acting selection, with a humorous twist. There are some recent options of fairly standard dialogue and I will show these to him.

I hope I get the singing right. Like with acting, singing controls my breathing and gives me confidence. I just need to remember this.

I finish work on a section of our hypersubspace technology so that it will interface with the Talaxian colony where Neelix now resides. I have had Harry Kim and both Delaney sisters helping with this project, and I wish I had been able to directly work with them earlier. Harry in particular understands my random ideas, and then is much more skilled at applying it. The Delaney sisters add the working interfaces, smoothing the wrinkles, streamlining and simplifying.

In fact Megan? Jenny? immaterial. One suggested we readapt all of this to place on all the 'whales' and the ships going out to the far reaches. They are both sure that using the transponders as the fixed point, we should be able to use the technology, and are busy arranging a trial with the USS Mariner which is currently undergoing a 'voyagerisation' upgrade. even I noticed the admiring glances at the captain. It will be a radical solution to the ultra-long distance missions. Also, it is less easy to intercept these communications, as it requires the transponder code to receive.

Admiral Paris is more than ecstatic. We had thought the project would wind down with the Voyager return, but instead we have a huge wave of new technology and applications that will encourage exploration again.

I have been so engrossed in this work that the time is creeping to nine. Just time for a light supper and meet the doctor at his consulting room

-0-0-0-

 **from** :Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **to** : Reginald Barclay (Lt, Pathfinder project)

 **Subject** : starfleet operetta

Our best rehearsal yet! I recorded it and will show to Seven for her critical appraisal. I hope my performance in the acting will improve. We have four days!

Doctor


	3. Chapter 3 - a person under the law

4th week post return

-0-0-0-

 **From** : Kathryn Janeway (captain voyager)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject:** medical series.

Doctor, for the love of goodness, GET A NAME!

As an epic of medical adventures, your holo-homage to the delta quadrant last week was an absolute storm. Certainly well received, skirted around the classified parts of the mission, and also, perhaps a close call with decency. I had NO idea that you had managed to get such a good picture of me looking like, hmmm, let me think GI Jane! Chakotay appears to have a still which he rather likes, presumably from you, where I am heaving around that big phaser, dripping in sweat. Possibly forgivable to give to Chakotay, but rather less impressed to be told half the male cadets in Icheb's year have a copy as well. Since I can have a reasonable guess that there are more images of us deshabille, I want you to be most careful over images for the next such lecture. I heard a rumour that it was provisionally entitled 'perils of procreation' I am very much expecting that the warp 10 encounter isn't part of this tale. If this is really possible, as the source is dubious, then please be especially sensitive around which crewmembers appear, and also the number of instances in which they may appear. We want no opportunity to cast any crew member into disrepute do we.

That aside, I wanted to wish you the best of good fortune with the audition! Seven says that the rendition of the pearl fishers duet is now 'acceptable', which I believe is high praise.

Oh, and I need to arrange to see you at some point for a pre-mission health check. Wonders will never cease, I am spontaneously reporting to sickbay! Good also to get a moment to catch up re the various projects you are working on. oh, and how it is going with Dr Zimmerman!

Kathryn

-0-0-0-

The Doctor

Acceptable! Seven is damning in her praise. I comm Reg to make sure we have our final rehearsal.

As for projects, the manual to return borg to their pre-assimilation appearance, and which devices are best left alone is proceding. Planning a disconnection from the hive is more troublesome. We have placed the ways we believe it to be possible. I am uncomfortable that I am working on just this with Icheb, and not sharing this information with Seven. I am sure the captain has her reasons, but it is still... uncomfortable. Anyway the point will soon be moot, as without ready access to Borg, we cannot see if the neurolytic nanoprobes work as planned, nor whether we can truly programme a maquis nanoprobe - not that I will call it that - to resist assimilation. i am considering calling it an r-nanoprobe for resistance.

Again, unless we can produce a non-Seven, non-Icheb source of nanoprobes, then this whole line of research is questionable. It pushes me back to Seven's original research projects, neither of which are progressing the captain visits I will share some of my concerns. At least the research personnel are now working peaceably together.

I am interrupted in my thoughts by Seven welcoming a visitor 'Naomi Wildman. I was unaware that you would be visiting today.' Naomi is beaming at Seven and saying hello to the other officers 'my mom has a message for the doctor, and I wondered if you were free for lunch. We have been seeing the counsellor this morning. Dad is happier, and Mom says that it is all going to work out just fine. Are you happy Seven? I missed seeing you this weekend since we were at Dad's house, and you had already left when I got up today. I wish you could live with us' Naomi burbles over Seven, who has an unusual patience where Naomi is concerned.

'Naomi Wildman, please state which of your questions you require me to answer' and Seven waits, eyebrow raised. I notice our team all appear to be overcompensating with smiles for the girl. Naomi is accustomed to Seven though.

'lunch' she says 'please?' and then she turns to me. 'Mom says if the perils of pro..having babies includes me, she is fine with that. You might need to run the double voyager thing through the captain though' and she grins. 'come on Seven!, oh and break a leg doctor! If doctors break legs, or holograms' and laughing, she confidently leads Seven out of our medical lab.

Hmm, i wonder who suggested that my next talk was perils of procreation! one name very firmly comes to the fore. I may have been strongly advised not to talk about hyper-evolved lizard babies, but... I smile, and place an image of them on one of the screens ready for sorting. I had discarded the perils of procreation, but it has just, how shall i put it, made a miraculous recovery.

Shuffling through my exceptionally well organised and tagged images, and I have several hundred of the unfortunate ensign Kim. Not that most of them are suitable for public viewing, I exclude those of a more... private...nature. Oh, and there is Voyager itself, i nearly forgot about that. Hmm now there was a quote flying about on who was an expert in mating behaviours. indeed, to remove the uncomfortableness or prurience, there are many potential non-crew moments. Hmm, The shoal happened at the same time as Kes's Elogium, both of these worthy of discussion. Then I can discuss the injuries of Neelix and Tom from the trigemic poison on their 'planet hell'

Moving on from Lt Paris...I wonder whether I can discuss with B'Elanna the Automated Unit 3947 that we worked on together and that she was forced to build her prototype 0001, in effect procreation for a new robot species. I wonder whether the Q... No, I imagine all overt Janeway stories are off the table. Unfortunately. I perhaps will likewise not include any of the commander's liaisons, though removing that Borg inplant...

I will confirm, but I believe there is some clear learning to be had over Kim's unfortunate brush with the Taresians. How their DNA could be implanted via a virus to subvert his own and counter their imbalance of available males. And the rather non-Darwinian outcome of said males. i wonder if I would be allowed to feature ensign kim again and his luminescence after his love affair with the Varro woman. perhaps if I suggest some of his more gruesome and inconveniently located medical afflictions post 'shore leave' he will think this as less objectionable!

Oh, and 'One' Seven, my holoemitter and poor Mulcahy created a borg between us. Hmm, this might not be acceptable to starfleet as almost certainly classified. It does make me wonder about why the nanoprobes would do that. After all, procreation isn't part of nanoprobe tech in that respect. Perhaps it will offer Seven and our team some viable options for long term nanoprobe stability.

Ah, I have some new messages. I hope Reg is not backing out. He has been increasingly nervous. In fact, I have gone so far as to adapt a common anti-anxiety medicine for him and might suggest a trial dose.

-0-0-0-

 **From** : Harry Kim (Ensign, operations, voyager)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject:** medical series.

Tom says you are planning a show and tell on the 'love and misdemeanors' aspects of time aboard Voyager. Currently Jenny has locked herself in the head and is hyper-ventilating. You may need to do a housecall. She won't tell me what it is about, though we all heard a variety of rumours over the years which seemed a physical impossibility. Damn. Anyway, she is demanding your presence when you are free. Since we are in or quarters, we would prefer to discuss or negotiate directly with you, separately.

Harry Kim

 **From** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **to** : Harry Kim (Ensign, operations, voyager)

 **Subject:** medical series.

Very nice to hear from you too Harry. It has been a number of weeks now, the longest time we have spent apart. I would like to remind you that I am bound by the medical oath of confidentiality, and I have upgraded my programming with the latest medical ethics for EMH having had a full and frank discussion with the Captain recently. It is inconceivable that I would divulge any of the personal medical history of patients without express consent.

however, although I believe the subject matter was raised by Mr Paris as an attempt at humour, I feel it may well be an interesting presentation, and I will be asking him to give permission to share something about the DNA changes that occurred as part of his Warp 10 flight.

For your information, I would particularly like to seek your opinion about the Kobali, as the Ensign herself is unable to give consent, and you were close. Much of my theme is going to be around novel approaches to procreation by the alien species we met, but DNA is a key theme, and you yourself had a DNA altering experience, which I would like to include. Your continued presence attests to your sexual continence on at least this occasion, so I am assuming this will be acceptable. It is, after all, predominantly a scientific presentation, not some docudrama or edutainment series for the masses.

Please reassure the delightful delaney sisters that I am at heart a gentleman and do not require a doctors oath to keep their medical secrets.

the Doctor

 **From** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **to** : Tom Torres Paris (Lt, chief helmsman, voyager)

I am presuming this uproar is caused by a bored Mr Paris? however, I would like to take presumably your suggestion and therefore discuss a DNA altering incident you were involved in for my next medical talk, and the lovely wife of yours, if she would like to permit me to discuss prototype 0001 as a contrast.

I hope you have a way of reassuring the crew before I am inundated with visits/comms/PADD messages to ensure discretion. The Captain personally oversaw my ethics sub routine upgrade at the end of last week and I am now more aware that on occasion my discretion was more lax than appropriate. i have no intention of divulging any of the intimate revelations that I have been privy to, and my topics will be medically based. Where some of the more unusual sexual pathogens we encountered are mentioned, the imagery will be entirely laboratory based of the pathogen itself, and no mention of crewmember nor their personal images. Some, in particular, will be very relieved. The Seven years I spent on Voyager was an eye opener to the inventive methods... anyway, I digress. Can you place this message on the scuttlebutt as my new ethics routines currently do not allow me to post anywhere that has a scurrilous nature. I have tried.

on a different note, I look forwards to seeing the three of you on Friday, with my delightful goddaughter. I hear that she is sleeping better - via the Captain, who no longer requires nightly ear plugs.

the Doctor

 **From** : Reginald Barclay (Lt, Pathfinder project)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject:** the audition

I don't think I can do it. I know it is somewhat late to be getting cold feet, but I am sure I am losing my voice as well as my nerve. My stutter is worse than ever and i am even dreaming the pearl fishers. Deanna is too busy with Voyager counselling to be able to give me much time, and she says she will comm me if she gets an opportunity. Rumour has it she drew the short straw and got your captain.

Also, my work is piling up, we are trying to see if we can establish contact with the delta quadrant permanently, predominantly aimed at Neelix but there are quite a lot of computations and analysis to make it work.

I should be able to meet you this afternoon on the holodeck at 15:00 as planned. I have completed my reference for Dr Zimmerman to present with the Captain regarding sentience.

Reg

-0-0-0-

the Doctor

'that does it Reg, you need to try an anxiolytic. They have been around for centuries. I don't understand why treating high level anxiety is more of an issue than treating athletes foot. Neither are deadly, both are affecting quality of life. honestly, this hang up on treatment of mental health issues is harking back to when it was possible to be discriminated against. Your anxiety has clearly gone beyond the normal physiological response to anxiety provoking stimuli. Even...' and at that point my new ethics subroutines firmly clamp down on my about to be jovial anecdote regaling my treatment of the biophysiological changes of depression in a crew member well known to be resistant to medical care. Gah! it doesn't even let me *think* her name.

Reg is not making eyecontact and mumbling about his history.

'Reg, it doesn't have to be me you consult. it has to be confidential. It isn't affecting your work performance... is it? just, well I can do this without you, but I would much rather have my friend at my side. I presume that you are still enthusiastic?' Since he is nodding, I am presuming this to be the case. I get his agreement to make an appointment this afternoon at starfleet medical, we are in luck and Dr Crusher herself will see Reg.

'right, let us practice then' and even though I say so myself, we are certainly meritorious. i have recorded our singing, and on play back, there are very few changes that we would make. Reg has no stutter when singing, and excellent breath control. Our voices blend melodiously and have a timbre each that resonates with the other. Both of us are proud of our accomplishment, and it certainly provides the final impetus for Reg to visit Dr Crusher as we walk back to starfleet medical together. Just to be on the safe side, I transfer him right to her door, and give her a sample of my modified anxiolytic to consider.

As I leave them to it, I can't help humming our duet as I make my way back to my office.

My good mood evaporates the instant I turn round the corner to see a corridor filled with starfleet personnel, all appear to be from Voyager's lower decks. My medical mind sees it as a thrombus blocking an artery. Unfortunately it will be my words that will need to act as the thrombolytics, enabling them to disperse. I apply my best smile.

'Do I need to ask as to what I owe the pleasure of a visit by so many comrades?' They turn and Rollins is the spokesman. 'Sir, we wanted to thank you for your confirmation as to the confidential nature of our treatments upon Voyager. It reminded most of us that we had been slow in thanking you for all the care we received in this time, the times that you saved the ship, that you saved the lives of many of us, and that you have been the holder of secrets for most of us. so we have provided you with this' curious. he hands over a PADD for my perusal.

Reading it, I become lost for words. my emotional subroutines place a hollow feeling in my chest, a holo-lump in my throat and an overwhelming need to sit down. i think the opening and closing of my mouth, like the ridiculous koi carp in the starfleet pond, gives away my lack of words.

'thank you' i eventually blurt out. 'thankyou, I just don't know what to say. I... thankyou' as I clutch in my hand sworn affidavits from every crewmember as to my competence as a doctor, to their belief that I have exceeded my programming, and their individual anecdotes and remembrances that leads them to affirm that they regard me as a sentient individual with status equivalent to their own.

'don't mention it, Sir' Rollins replies with a salute, which I rather slowly mirror back. 'what are families for. You are an integral part of our family and our family's survival.' and then, and i count them, 84 voyager lower deck crew shake my hand as they disperse. No streptokinase required.

As I enter our empty lab and go to my office, I can see messages that show a number of consultation appointments booked for my medical services, and a message that appoints me a federation lawyer to take forwards my request for acknowledgement as a person under the law, recommended by Admiral Paris.

Sitting down has never felt so required. I may need to go offline to process this through my neural networks properly. Computer, lock down the office and deactivate the EMH to reactivate in 2 hours or when access to the office is requested.

-0-0-0-

jailbait[encrypted] to coffeeaddict [encrypted]:

Mischief Managed. Operational Objectives Obtained.

You owe me - no lizardlings.


	4. Chapter 4 - Audition

What has he done? What has reg done? Really, these questions are rhetorical, unnecessary for a sentient hologram. I know what he has done, he has taken more than one dose of whatever it is that Beverley has prescribed him. He is high, there is no other word for it. Photons weep! We have less than an hour until our audition, and here he is, attempting to flirt with Seven!

'Lt Barclay, I must insist that you leave my workstation. Your attentions are reducing my efficiency.' A whip crack of speech with a tone of pure ice.

'Seven, have I ever mentioned how beautiful you look. The scarlet of your suit matches that of your lips' he smiles, and tries to grasp her hand, but her reflexes are Borg an she slips easily from his grasp.

'I believe that your cognition has been compromised Lt Barclay. Doctor! Please can you remove the lieutenant to your office immediately!' There is ill concealed anger to her voice. As my friendship with Reg has grown closer, Seven has found his presence less appealing.

needless to say, I comply with her wishes and grasp his elbow to persuade him into my inner sanctum.

'Reg! what are you doing' I hiss as we pass through the portal 'more pressingly, what have you taken? our audition is only an hour away. i need to counter this immediately! Reg!' the last at more of a shout as he is walking back out of my office and heading once more towards Seven. I watch Seven's mouth make a delectable moue of annoyance before she closes down her station and states her intention of leaving. I rush out

'doctor, I would wish you every success, but I think even the captain's presence could not make this enterprise successful'

'Seven!' I call, but she has left, and her remarks cut. Once she would have self styled as my biggest fan, before love, before the commander. I try not to notice the sympathetic looks from Tarlen who clearly has identified my unrequited passion. Or maybe he just sympathises with someone who also feels the arctic blast of her disapprobation. When we have completed this audition, I will speak to the Captain.

Now the laboratory lacks its radiant if icy star, Reg returns dejectedly to me. Even he knows not to try the charm and flirtatious stance with our Vulcan scientist. I hustle him back into my office, where he continues to pointlessly deny having taken any medication. My tricorder begs to differ. If I am not mistaken, and I am so rarely mistaken that it would be worth writing it up if this were the case, he has taken the whole hypospray of the sample anxiolytic I had given beverley, and another anxiolytic. It appears to have completely disrupted his usual social inhibitions. I am not sure that I can remedy this without a chain of side effects. 'Sit reg!' I need to contemplate if there is anything that I can safely offer at this stage.

beeping disrupts my chain of thought. My nervousness over the upcoming audition is clearly tangling too many of my logical algorhythms into twisting loops, and I lose the thread of my cognitive process. I am allowing myself to be distracted. my console is registering a deluge of messages, and there are numerous from the crew, scuttlebutt also registering their well wishes. I had been so concerned that off Voyager I would have no role, and maybe even be deactivated.

'Janeway to Voyager EMH'

'doctor here'

'honestly doctor, please choose a name! Anyway, we wish to just wish you and Reg all the best! I tried to see if I could sneak in, but golden girl status only goes so far. Let me know how it went. We are all pinning our hopes on you to uphold our Voyager family pride. I have every faith in you to come through for us. I will be in for our weekly catch up tomorrow and expect a full debrief doctor!' I am trying to ignore reg mimicking the Captain' gestures and mannerisms whilst she talks.

'Thankyou Kathryn'

I turn round to move Reg out to the audition and realise that he has taken the charicature too far. he is gulping down coffee. 'No!' and with that shout he spills scalding coffee down his chest. He is shrieking, I realise that it is truly a Janeway hot and black. As he claws at the jacket, slow and ineffective in its removal, I get the analgesic hypospray and the dermal regenerator. At this rate we are going to miss the audition. I shoot him with the analgesic, and strip him off quickly, passing the dermal generator whilst ordering the replicator to recreate Reg's upper body uniform. 'honestly Reg, we don't have time for this' i snap exasperated.

Too late do I consider the toxic interaction of analgesics and caffeine with the overdose of anxiolytics.

'Is everything under control, Doctor?' her voice of worried concern. dammit! I had forgotten that the captain was still on audio. 'I believe Reg is just... nervous. i will see you tomorrow, Doctor out' and I cut the connection as a I quickly re-dress Reg. He is busy burbling over his infatuation for Seven, it seems bsed primarily on her physcial attributes rather than her singular charm and personality, and that he might be stiff competition for me. Not as stiff as his customary singing manner I snort to myself. 'Just get dressed Reg, now!' I bark at him and then angrily frogmarch him towards the audition hall. Today was not the right day to be playing nursemaid to my best friend and be privy his protestations of love.

He dawdles, head spinning to view every female that walks past us. A weathervane perpetually pointing to female. Honestly, every single one. Without Fail. And that mouth, the mouth that so commonly stumbles to deliver the messages his brain devises, today it is in alignment with th fervour of a modern Shelley or Keats. he is spouting compliments, they carelessly fall from his tongue, fully formed and calculated to inflame passion, or at least a blush. I can't believe it! Many of the seemingly dour and care-laden lieutenants giggle and start to respond, flowering in the sunlight of his poesy, watered by his epigrams.

Thank the stars for the mobile emitter. Without it I wouldn't be able to continue to drag him down the corridors.

'yes, yes!' I say abruptly to ensign and commanders alike 'he will still be here once we have done the starfleet audition. yes, he will love to hear from you, Lieutenant Barclay, Pathfinder' and with ungentle hands I am pulling him towards our destination as his words of love linger softly in the halls and the smiles of the impressionable.

'Torres to Voyager EMH'

'doctor here' sigh! 'honestly B'Elanna, I am in somewhat of a hurry, we do have an audition' I bite out with some asperity. Reg is distracted again, kissing the hand of some passing Bolian and declaring her skin tone to match his favourite summer skies. Her voice is apparently more beautiful than the songbirds or the summers lark spiralling on the updraft created by the bliss of her smile. I feel nauseous.

'We were just wishing you the best of chances' B'elanna says, well, mostly I think that is what she is saying over an exponentially increasing siren blast of a Klingon infant. 'Ah!' I quip ' I hear my beautiful goddaughter including her unique felicitations' B'elanna snorts as I continue ' thankyou, but I really need to... Oh for Heavens sake Reg! just keep your hands to yourself!' in my distraction, he has enveloped a Klingon warrior woman, who is looking uncertain as to whether to cut the offending arms off. His particular brand of wooing being unsuited to the Klingon psyche. I apologise profusely as I drag Reg away. Since that infernal wailing has ceased, Torres must have cut our comms.

Finally, we are at the audition venue. I pass a critical eye over Reg. His uniform is precise and correct, but his hair is somewhat rakishly finger brushed, and his pupils are not as reactive to light as they should be, a flush in his cheeks enhances his boyish appearance, but makes my analytical algorhythms alarm. I think we have an hour maximum before the cocktail of up and down he has had causes a significant loss of control.

The door opens into the auditorium and we are ushered to the backstage warmup area. I start my vocal warm up, though clearly unnecessary. However, despite pointed looks at Reg as I 'mi' the diminished seventh chord, he is steadfastly resolute in his imperviousness to my subtle suggestion of preparation. Instead, he has taken an interest in a group of females presumably auditioning for the daughters. I can't believe it, he is giving them advice and commentating on their looks, figure, voice. Moreover, they are giggling in response! They are ... letting him, encouraging him, flirting in return!

'Reg!' I have to call him back. His attentions may not be currently disadvantageous, but I think we need to be concentrating on our audition. I corral Reg and get him to vocally work out. Just in time, as we are called through. The chorus of female good luck follow us as Reg blows kisses. He is still blowing kisses as we arrive on stage. Oh Good God! He has walked backwards blowing the kisses and come so close to falling off the stage that I am surprised I am not carting him back to starfleet medical. Instead he has made the most balletic of pirouettes and is now facing and bowing to the judges. He has the grace and aplomb of a born entertainer whilst he is so high that he doesn't need any of the spacecraft this institution owns, he could make his way to the delta quadrant unaided. Unfortunately, I become suddenly aware that I have been racing up and down the stage in some distress, looking more like a parody of an automaton than a thoughtful and considered impresario. I come to an abrupt halt, closing my mouth, which I hope not but suspect has been gaping the entire time.

I smile haplessly at the judges, whilst Reg does enough talking for the both of us, and , I suspect, the whole cast. I recognise the commandant of the academy, Ivilina Chekova, an illustrious starfleet pedigree to match her august presence. Usually presenting a ferocious and dour expression, a half smile currently lilts at the corner of her mouth. I believe she was quite the firecracker captain, and I had a few bon mots to say around this, having worked for a firecracker of a captain with also an illustrious pedigree, though Commandant Chekova has silver spun hair rather than red, her inner fire is not diminished, damn that Barclay! He is stealing my lines, complimenting her, bowing low to her so that I quickly have to rush a demi bow looking uncomfortable, my legs apart rather than together gives me the impression I look more like a duck dipping its head for bread. He claims that it is an honour for us to sing to her, and now I am nodding, imbecile! Why am I allowing Reg to do all the talking. He offers to kiss her hand, and declares a broken heart when she declines before moving to the woman next to the commandant.

i search my database, and yes, it is the barkeep from Enterprise. I believe a distant cousin to Q, the though alone makes me scowl, which I must quickly wipe from my face. Reg passes on some more outrageous compliments, that it is hard for him to determine which of the two illustrious women he would have in his minds eye for the duet. Guinan looks at me and asks me who I think we are fighting over, and 'Seven of Nine' just tumbles from my lips to my horror. Reg looks at me with mock amazement,

'Doctor! I thought that was just a rumour! Isn't she still broken hearted over your first officer?' at this, all the judges lean forwards. Voyager access, and voyager gossip has been particularly sparse. 'You know I cannot comment out of turn, Reg, what we have discussed is a between friends only issue' I am at my prudish best, and hope that the judges appreciate my loyalty to my own crew. In fact, i think they may look appreciative, but Reg is carrying on 'come, come doctor! the annual starfleet production aims to be topical, and how can they do this effectively when talk of Voyager is so tightly controlled, think of the story lines!' 'Reg, I really think the Captain would be very unhappy for any suggestion of her... ' I stop, realising nothing I can say here will come across well. The judges are looking at each other and smiling.

'Very commendable' says the last judge, Professor Chester, from the conservatoire, here to provide professional support. 'However, I do believe that we should hear your singing now. A very difficult duet. Do you require further warm up?' He looks particularly at me. 'Doctor...?' and he leaves the opening for me to add my name. 'just doctor for now' and he sits back surprised. I am more so, I realise that my nature as a photonic has not been expressed. I look up, and Guinan nods particularly at me, and Reg is being effusive and takes his place on the stage. Having thought all this time that Reg may be our weak link, he is certainly currently owning the stage.

I try to clear my mind of all the worry I have for Reg, he is clearly ready to perform. The music starts, and my fears roll away as the music takes control. I truly feel and am the part, as I sing of my love, the love that I think I will never be able to openly have or express. I sing of my love for Seven, then tangled hurt from her explorations with the commander, knowing that she will never look at me. 'she is the most charming and beautiful goddess' I sing, my heart living in my voice. As the music waxes and wanes and reaches the most achingly sublime resolution I know that if I had a non photonic heart, it would be beating harder, faster and leaping from my chest. The beauty and purity of the harmony built by the contrapuntal melodic lines tugs at me, and I wish that I could express this to Seven, it is my love that enfolds each note as I offer it out, joining with the mellifluous counter melody that is torn achingly from Reg's soul. Somehow, we are creating real beauty between us, music that uplifts and creates the mirror of love and soul for the listener.

As the plangent harmonics of the last chord die away we hold still, we have delivered our finest, been honest and true to the form and heritage of such romantic music. I feel both drained and exhilarated. I have lived in the moment of the music, entwining myself with the cadences, allowing the thrum of the poignant interpositions take life in my form. And then move, we acknowledge each other first, and as I turn to our judges I hear an exhale followed by a thud. It needs none of my medical skills to tell me time is up for Reg. As the judges stand in concern, moving to call aid, I move to Reg, check his biosigns and call for a transport of us to my office in starfleet medical. I reassure them that this is well within my capabilities to manage and the transport takes us directly.

I place Reg on a biobed, and give a vitamin hypospray and a check of the vital parameters. Nothing a sleep filled night with monitoring won't remedy. Maybe tomorrow we can talk about our triumph. Whether we have been accepted or not, we created a thing of beauty. Periodically I check on Reg, peacefully sleeping. Another aria comes to mind Nessun Dorma indeed.


	5. Chapter 5 - developing friendships

**From** : Kathryn Janeway (captain voyager)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

Subject: congratulations!

I will be with you shortly, but I have had a slightly unauthorised recording of your duet sent to me, and it was wonderful! Actually it brought a tear to my eye. You both together were... well, perfect doctor. I also heard an unexpected review of the charms of Lt Barclay! Perhaps something to discuss when we meet. I hope to be with you at 10:00 if that is suitable

oh, and now you have presented the warp 10 sequelae at our medical talks - and thankyou for sparing some blushes - and it has been through debrief, Dr Crusher asked that you write a scientific paper on DNA changes at warp 10 and submit it to the federation research journal of biosciences. clearly it does not concern the 'adventure' as such and discretion is advised. You will need a name!

Kathryn

 **from** :B'Elanna Torres Paris (lieutenant, chief engineer, voyager)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

Doctor, Kathryn has suggested that we perhaps write a joint paper on some of the joint medical/engineering crossover opportunities we had out there. I guess that could include our gel pack bacterial/viral infection from Neelix's cheese, and then our work to increase their lifespan and efficiency. Our joint work on the Pralor prototype, probably not our joint work on the Borg processes I guess. perhaps the genetic tags of the srivani, though we would need to avoid discussing which crewmembers please. It could be part of your medical evening, and I could do this with you.

Also, perhaps to satisfy my curiosity, I wondered if we could perhaps visit Dr Zimmerman together. I don't imagine that I would have his skill with your coding, but I would like to talk with him on your maintenance programme long term. I will drop in on you in the morning to discuss this, and also hopefully provide me with a quick medical exam. Tom and I would like to confirm that we are not expecting any more surprises.

Miral would like to see you too, so I thought you might like to join us in our quarters for a relaxed evening, Reg can come as well. We are inviting the senior team around for a pizza and beer informal drop in night. Tom wants to try again to beat Kathryn at pool. Qoh!

B'Elanna

-0-0-0-

I flick through the messages from various crewmen, always from the Captain and B'Elanna and now regularly from many of the Voyagers. As is my wont, i hum one of the many operatic arias stored in my database. Seven doesn't message. She has been particularly abrupt this latter half of the week.

Kathryn arrives first. She has been quite insistent that I think of her as Kathryn when not on duty. This is probably duty, I offer her captain as a greeting and she nods. We bound through at her usual fast speed the requirements she has. I am never sure when she gets time to allow her brain to relax. i do a pre-mission check, though she doctor doctor's me when I ask for details, I thought she wasn't cleared for a while. Her boosters show as in date so I don't do the hormonal profile. She has been notoriously sensitive about this in the past, and today isn't the day for a fight. She then makes some slight review of my programming.

Whilst she is there she gives me further instructions on monitoring Seven. Seven barely talks to me out of hours currently, and Kathryn says that it is high time we got over this silliness and returned to being friends. I am better at monitoring my thoughts before they become conversation and catch a comment about how she and Chakotay would have gotten over this silliness in my position. With her absence, she insists Seven needs a safety net.

Seeing my prevarication, she tells me that she doesn't need to remind me of my woeful lack of ethics around the removal of Seven's failsafe, my management of her socialisation, and that in her opinion, the predicament i find myself in is entirely of my own making. Seven is being generous to consider my failure to provide impartial medical care and the blurring if not completely erasing of the professional boundaries I should have maintained to be due to my own fledgeling steps into individuality as well as our unusual placement in the delta quadrant.

My pleas that I see little of seven as our joint research project is failing and losing cohesiveness gives me a classic Janeway glare. She tells me to wrap up what we have done then, annotate it with how nanoprobes can be modified to achieve the effect, and store it under level 11 encryption. All my anti Borg work should be stored there. She wonders why it takes her interference and enquiry to determine this. I feel... uncomfortable. Unfortunately for some time now the captain's good opinion of me is more important than i would like.

At least my research with Icheb has been very promising. I rush into talking about this, and relax as she smiles her pleasure. Ah for the time when her approval did not matter in this way.

hmm humanity is more challenging now that I am compromised by it, that my professional detachment is a thin veneer only. The captain forgave my 'unfortunately ill-timed mutiny' as she persisted in calling it, after we spent some considerable time together on the holodeck recreations. She asked me outright if I had let my emotions and my personal affections compromise command decisions. After some bluster I eventually had to surrender on this. I had let my love and admiration for her blind me to other opportunities, alternatives that would not have required the last minute effective intervention of the commander and chief of security. They correctly prioritised warp core over emotional attachment. We discussed the hardship of command and I truly understood the sacrifice of remaining separate despite being compromised by love. I understood that she would sacrifice all and anyone to ensure the overall wellbeing of ship and crew. That command was command. I realised that my humanity, not just sentience, first flickering when I realised I saved Kim over Jetal due to friendship not ship requirements had reached maturity. Now I needed to learn to control that impulse. She started me with command track scenarios, our leisurely cafe rendevous being smokescreen for increased tactical training. She reassured me that all human doctors make poor captains when crew lives are jeopardized. It is in their programming too.

'we balance the needs of the many, you balance the needs of the few, or the one' and she had smiled sadly at that.

i draw out of the reverie which encompassed but a fraction of a second in real time.

'Captain, we think that we have developed r-nanoprobes able to resist assimilation. I have some of Seven's nanoprobes in storage, and we trialled the r-nanoprobes on them and they changed. In fact, we think they became resisters too. Again, without the Borg to fight, we are as far as we can go with this too. The r-nanoprobes, however, do appear to be indefinitely stable.'

The spectre of Icheb and Seven being captive and 'milked' for their nanoprobes passes before my eyes, but i should trust the Captain. Instead of focusing on the nanoprobes, she is ahead and focusing on the DNA variant that has made Icheb different. Can we design an r-virus that would affect Borg to produce r-nanoprobes. It seems impossible. A perfect project. The Borg Queen had intimated to Seven that conquest of earth will be via virus. We need to develop a non-nanoprobe counter, or pre-emptive innoculation.

My only disappointment was that this project is outwith the skills of Seven. She has limited interest in medicine except where it pertains to interaction with herself.

However, the captain moves on with her thoughts and delivers the project that will suit all our skills. She wants me to start work on a synaptic transceiver for a neural interface. After all, we both know that I do invent one, if not when. She promises to get Tom to give me his Alice data and that when they can Tom will help with any trials. She hopes or current team, being chosen due to their cross over skills between micro-engineering and medicine will still be of assistance.

And with a surprise kiss to my cheek, a promise to keep working on my rights, and a demand for reassurance about Seven she strides back out of my office. A parting shot that this and the operetta should keep me out of mischief in her absence. A whirlwind has occurred within and I trim my sails again to toe the line of the captains course.

-0-0-0-

'doctor!' comes the voice again and i startle to see B'Elanna and Tom looking oddly at me. B'elanna insists on checking my subroutines first before her own appointment, to assure herself that I haven't altered the daydreaming parameters. I am somewhat insulted by this, and tell her so directly. She doesn't grace this with an answer as her fingers fly over the console. I can see that she is adding in further instructions. This time she does deign to answer. it is to ensure my programme is inviolate.

'there is a threat? B'Elanna, I have just had the captain visit and she showed no concern over my programme!' I expostulate. again, to no effect.

'B'Elanna, i insist that you stop and talk to me. It is me you are altering. I wouldn't operate on you without consent!' and as the words fly from my mouth I cannot recall them and have to look at her with shock.

She draws herself up and i prepare for a full klingon approach to the shame that was my experience with Crell Moset. i know that I have had a very patchy relationship with informed consent, just as the captain has with the prime directive. even the hippocratic oath was more often bent to my will than i bent to it. O open my hands out.

'I am sorry. I am more than sorry that I allowed the exigencies of the ship and my own hubris to ignore the sensibilities of my patient.' what more can i say at this stage.

'good' and she returns to the programming 'this doesn't affect the essence of you, and will just ensure you have a safe backup.' She looks up. 'like it or not doctor, both the opera and your fight for sentience is going to push you further into the public view. We have no idea i vested interest will see you as a threat, or an anachronism.' and she stops the flying fingers and comes towards me, a hand to my arm. 'sorry doc, i shouldn't even tell you this much'

'Am i in danger? have there been threats? the organics just fear the photonics here too?'

'enough doc' Tom grabs both my shoulders 'this isn't the lokirrim' i flinch at that 'but you have to admit that there is controversy and if we are going to avoid the type of conflict we nearly got pulled apart by in the delta quadrant' and he pauses as i flush and remember Iden.

'what do i do?'

'follow starfleet command orders... for once' Tom murmurs, with some sympathy. I start to bluster, but he knows, they know. I sigh.

'you need to start by having faith in the captain' b'Elanna says more forcefully. 'she gave you a lot of mileage out there to develop'

'even when more often than not it came back to bite her' is Tom' quick rejoinder.

'I am outraged that this is how you see me! I thought we were friends, that I had your respect!' I shout ' has it all just been a sham?' and i sit heavily on my chair and put my face in my hands.

'b'E, are you sure you haven't changed the programming, look at him?' 'tom!'

'Doc, we are more than just colleagues, we are family with loyalties that tie us together. but maybe only making our way into a friendship' Paris starts. 'friendship is about... empathy, being able to step into another's shoes and decide to prioritise their needs and feelings. Its about listening to how they work, what makes them happy and sad, and spontaneous gestures to ensure happiness to strengthen a bond' Paris stops

'you are new at humanity' b'Elanna takes over 'the man your programming is based on is not the most gifted at friendship. Yes, he inspires loyalty in those he works closely with, but he doesn't have the most easy going of temperaments' she shrugs. 'you have many of his characteristics but you have moved beyond them and you can move further.'

'the captain really is your friend' Paris opines 'no doubt about it. Icheb and Seven too, once you have worked your way around the recent difficulties'

'reg clearly is a good friend but we are your family' torres adds ' and would like for us to be truly friends, but... well sometimes we wonder if you still see us as the caricatures in your holonovel'

'it's like we are those lowbrow one dimensional organics too you, you've been ready to bail out on us before' Paris adds in.

'think about it doc. Come join us this evening, and start to build friendships.'

'Listen to us, as we have listened to you and respected and championed your right to individuality and self determination' Torres adds

I sigh 'I had thought we were friends'

'we are family doc, and care about you' Paris reassures 'but you never really have tried to make a bridge to us' Torres adds 'you... well friendship is hard to define. come and make those bridges. ' there is a pause 'i have been trying to start a friendship, but I am not sure that you notice'

I think about this, the number of messages, the visits even if about Miral, the options of talks together. I think about the daily messages from Kathryn, from Harry and Sam, and the intermittant others from the crew that i take at face value. Perhaps I have been in error. I have viewed our interactions as all their needs to be.

'and doc, no offence, but you need a name'

I think about it and nod. Perhaps there is something to what they are saying. I have kept my impressions of their fallibility at the surface, and perhaps don't explore and appreciate their individuality.

'new beginnings' and i agree, offering a handshake.

'B'Elanna?' and I make short work of her medical and confirm that there is no surprise second pregnancy and administer the booster. I am touched by the bearhug I receive from Paris at this news. I grin and slap his back too. then I look at him with my professional eye.

'tom?' he looks surprised, but my raised eyebrows and he submits to the check of his face, and confirm that his 'accident with a door' has healed well.

'of course,' i say 'friends may be more honest as to the source of their injuries. I have seen the pattern of that right hook numerous times to be oblivious of the effects of the maquis mauler dispensing justice' i see their shared look. 'I am a doctor, and I know when to leave alone!' Tom looks slightly shamefaced at this. 'it isn't my story to tell, doc'

I agree. I agree with so much. i have... readjusted my viewpoint.

'can I bring something this evening?' I offer. Time to move my development onwards.

-0-0-0-

Reg and I have our rehearsal and meet the other operetta members. As I meet them, my mind is still turning over my conversation earlier about friendship. Clearly I am a sensation for them, and there is clamouring to hear the 'inside story' of Voyager. Yesterday I would have done that, talked about me and my importance on the ship and enjoyed the attention, mistaking it for friendship. i have reviewed the Captain's statements at all our events, even those just with Voyagers, and I recall how she always deflects praise to Chakotay, to her senior team, picking out some ensigns who caught her notice. It isn't about the 'I' unless she is being self deprecating. It makes her a better leader. That she notices and praises and shares the accolades emphasizes her worth.

So this evening i do say something about Voyager, about our leaders, about working together as a tightknit family that kept us together and got us home. And then i ask about them, saying we had missed some terrible times that had led to a different sort of bravery at home. I am perhaps practising using the Captain's example, but I hope that this will one day be second nature to me. In listening and sharing stories I am learning how to make friendships. It is early days, but I do believe that I can feel more of a connection with some of my fellow chorus. As we are planning to leave, I ask some of the fellow members if they practice between times or meet up, and i am slapped on the back for my excellent idea and a plan to meet early next week in a holosuite to run through some of the numbers, and then Reg takes the initiative and suggests an evening meal then at his appartment. I can see he is nervous to at following my lead into friendships. but the offer is accepted.

i invite reg to join us at the Paris' residence but blushing, he admits he has a date. a date! with the Bolian female he flirted with in the corridor. She came to find him in the mess hall. Reg has a date. I stammer my best wishes, trying to ignore the jealousy as he leaves. Tom's words come to me about walking in shoes, and I call after Reg that he will be fine and as he looks round and smiles i find I can smile encouragingly back.

-0-0-0-

i am exhausted. How can a hhologram be exhausted? Not physically, but mentally. I can feel that i have challenged my programming, my algorhythms need to realign. my flashing consul lights up the darkened office. I could leave this until tomorrow.

 **From** : Harry Kim (Ensign, operations, voyager)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject:** concert series.

I would love to join you for a regular concert date. As a start, there is a denobulan string quartet playing mozart at the Lunar Cornwell Hall. Would you be interested? Also have you heard of Gabarek? there is a haunting work of his, Mnemosyne that I would love to hear. It is just over a month away at the Carnegie. We will be post debrief then.

See you at the ceremony tomorrow

Harry

 **From** : Kathryn Janeway (captain voyager)

 **to** : Doctor EMH Mk1 (EMH voyager)

 **Subject:** well done

Thankyou for attending the rather boisterous pizza and beers at the T-P's.

Kathryn

-0-0-0-

I smile. I may be new to making friendships human style, but tom's intervention is required. i can see that family or not i would have drifted out of most of the crews life, relying on them to interact with me, with my agenda. I hope that i can build a friendship with Harry, I know I can with B'Elanna and by default Tom. Our working on the synaptic transceiver will give me plenty of time to then build on our joint interest of holonovella. i might have an idea there, and he will certainly be invaluable.

I wonder, I just wonder! I can't help the grin. Tired algorhthyms be damned. There is a holodeck free and I go and resuscitate my 'photons be free' and start to put it into a semblance of what I would like to achieve.

-0-0-0-

 _I couldn't help it, the news that threshold was rewritten as a scientific paper and published in the american research journal of biosciences just pushed me to write another chapter! I hope you enjoyed this around the edges post endgame update._

 _'A paper published recently to the American Research Journal of Biosciences explores the effects of a theoretical maximum speed, warp 10, on the human body._

 _In the study, the researchers detail alarming transformations that occur as a result of crossing this boundary, including rapid mutations.'_


End file.
